Alvin and The Chipmunks 4: Chiplash
by SimonetteAnce
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chippettes get stranded on the moon when they are accidently still on the rocket ship after it has taken off. they must help save Zord Serpenterra from the mean Darkmunks and Darkettes. The story tells us the progress of the relationships between the counter parts especially for Jeanette and Simon after there few scene in the previous film chipwrecked.
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**I DO NO OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OR THE INITIAL IDEA Hope you enjoy my interpretations, please remove so I know what to change for next time. **

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

*…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…BEEP*

Someone stirred from inside one of the really quite small beds. They pushed the covers up off them and lay there rubbing their eyes, till they finally decided to walk up to the alarm clock and turn it off. The small green clad Chipmunk, Theodore look around the room to see no one else was planning on making a move. Theodore turned back to see the clock read 7:30. He heaved a big heavy yawn and made his way over to his brother's bunk.

"Umm guys I think we should really get up now" Theodore whispered not meaning to but not meaning to rudely awake them either.

"Just 5 more minutes…." Alvin; the red clad chipmunk said rolling over onto his side.

"Si, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up"

Just then the blue clad chipmunk bolted straight upright; "Who's there? I know karate! You will not harm my friends or family!" Simon yelled at the top of his voice.

"AHHH!" Everyone was startled by the sudden out burst. They all sat bolt upright apart from the purple clad chippette, who woke up so suddenly that she flew out of bed; whacking her head on her sister Eleanor's bunk and fell face first onto the floor.

"Oww" she whimpered pulling herself off from the ground, and re-adjusting her glasses, she started soothing her forehead and then said "I thought the idea of having an alarm clock was so that, this" Jeanette indicated her finger to head "wouldn't happen!"

Everyone was laughing at Jeanette's groan, apart from Jeanette obviously and Simon who could quite clearly see not only was she hurting physically but the laughing hurt her emotionally.

"W-w-we're sorry Jean, b-but that w-was just too f-funny!" Eleanor; Theodore's counter part said between giggles. "A-are you okay?"

"I-I'm fii-" Jeanette was cut off by Brittany's (the pink clad chippette) crude comment: "Once a klutz always a klutz" She giggled to herself but knew all to well everyone would hear her.

"Hey Britt it's not her fault, Simon's the one who turned into Ninjamunk!" Alvin explained but with that burst into giggles.

"Well if you must know Alvin, I was having a bad dream, but I don't need to explain myself to you, now come on we're going to be late!" Simon interjected rather abruptly, he then slipped Jeanette a shy but apologetic smile and ran out the door.

"Can't you go one day without teasing or getting into an argument with him?" Theodore questioned but before Alvin could reply Eleanor simply said "its sibling tension, I can compare" and with that they all went downstairs.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jeanette was the last one out of the bedroom but she had already packed her bag she knew she would have plenty of time to spare. She took each step down the stairs one at a time, trying not to draw attention to herself or to fall after still feeling slightly dazed from her rude awakening. Though as usual her mind began to wonder.

_ "It's hard to believe that I survived the 3 months off and that now it is the first day of school"_ She thought to herself. _"I'm excited but things have got a little awkward between my families. After we all ended up getting shipwrecked things took a turn for the worse mainly for Simon. First off all Alvin wouldn't leave poor Simon alone! He just kept on teasing him about when he was Simone, reminding him of everything he done whilst unaware of his personality change, which explained why the two brothers were fighting this morning. But the teasing was mainly about when Simon showed his affectionate side for me, flirting and complimenting me all the time and now Alvin's completely convinced Simon's crushed on me big time but things have gotten a little awkward between Simon and I after that. We hardly ever speak now and when we do we're so nervous we stutter our words or Simon's cheeks and mine for that matter turn a brilliant shade of scarlet."_

By this time the chippette was at the breakfast table eating yoghurt but staring straight out the window. She hadn't gone completely unnoticed as Simon sat and watched with intense curiosity. "Morning Everyone!" Dave announced after coming from his shower. "Morning Dave!" Everyone answered back apart from the two bespectacled chipmunks.

_"I think the worst thing is Brittany. Recently she's got very touchy about her appearance and is always making rude remarks about me. I think it's because when Simon was Simone he said and I quote: No gemstone can compare to you beauty; it was sweet but I guess Brittany wanted someone to compliment her every now and then…"_

Jeanette lost her trail of thought, as she zoned back into the room. Simon was still watching with curiosity, it burned, as he so desperately wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

Panic swept across Simon's mind as he made eye contact with Jeanette. For a moment he was lost in her violet-coloured eyes until at the same time they both quickly turned away and started blushing. *HONK, HONK!* without a word they both stood up and made their way to the bus.

"See you all later!" Dave cheered. But got no reply.


	2. Chapter 2: Longing

Chapter 2: Longing

The start of the school day was going well for the Chipmunks and Chippettes. Well for some of them anway. Theodore and Eleanore discovered there were in the same Economic Studies class; or simply cooking to them. They were very pleased as they got to spend 4 hours with their counter part each week. Although they didn't show it, out of everyone they were the only ones who hadn't argued at all and had the confidence to carry on with their "good friends" relationship. They truly were happy in each others company and couldn't wait to tell Dave later.

Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany had to spend only 1 hour a week together doing sports. But even one hour was enough time for them to start up a fight. Neither could stand each others company, well they could sometimes. They have relationship like marmite; they either hate each other or love each other. Alvin was a keen member of the school football squad and Brittany a keen member of the cheerleading squad but this ment when it came to competions the cheerleaders cheered the football players, which always without fail resulted in a teasing chant from Brittany to Alvin.

Simon and Jeanette on the other hand had to survie 5 hours, an hour everyday of each others company in there advanced Science class. This did please them as it gave them the much needed alone time to speak but they didn't realise how incredibly awkward it was. Every now and then Simon would explain something complex to Jeanette and she would giggle. Whens she giggled Simon melted in his seat he'd never heard a more adorable sound.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone made their way to lunch. "INCOMING!" Alvin screamed as he practically flew his way to his table of jocks. He stood in the middle and circled round fist pumping them all.

"YO! Ryan ma man! What's up?" Alvin said as he saw his best mate walk over.

"Yo ma homie nothing much, have you asked her yet?" Ryan returned Alvin's enthusiasm.

"Umm ask who what?"

"I thought you had a thing for Britt?" Alvin and Ryan looked over at Brittany's table where all her gossipy cheerleading friends were gossiping.

"The thing is I don't think she really likes me…" Alvin began to explain.

"Alvin did anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" Brittany spat at Alvin.

"You see?" Ryan nodded and went back to his lunch.

Across the room the bespectacled and chubby males were sat at the chess club table. Simon was determined to teach his brother chess so that he could play someone at home. But Theodore was so long at taking a move. Simon got restless. "I love chess, but I can't seem to sit still, come on brain! Tell me what you want!" Simon thought to himself.

"Si? Simon? It's your move… why are you staring at Jeanette?" Theodore wondered. At the sound of her name Simon focused and for the first time realised he was staring at a small nerdy girl, with her nose in a book eating her lunch, all by herself in the far back corner of the lunch hall.

"Sorry Theo… I-I wasn't staring… I-I… s-simply" he struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Sure Simon, you were doing what ever, I won't judge you for anything you do!" The green chipmunk piped. By this time Eleanor had arrived so he knew where to stop the conversation.

"Thanks" Simon said as he ruffled Theo's hair and returned to his game.

The nerdy chippette was not totally absorbed in her book. She didn't mind being alone but she liked to make sure she could see familiar faces. Like every ocassion she would sneak a look at her sister, Theo and Simon. They were all laughing. Ocassionally she would see Brittany's table of friends look at her and burst out laughing, she knew they were being mean about her but as far as Jeanette was concerned she was out of ear shot so it didn't matter. Though secretly she longed the courage to go up to her counter part's table and have fun with him but nervousness always seemed to swallow her up when she was anywhere near him. She quickly turned her attention back to her book and tried to forget her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3: Always expect the unexpected

Chapter 3: Always expect the unexpected.

The Chipmunks and the Chippettes arrived home, to find that Dave was quite literally sat at the door waiting for them with a big fat grin on his face.

"Heyya Dave…." Alvin said rather cheerfully at first but then started to get worried. "Dave have you had some kind of plastic surgery to your face cause I swear you couldn't get that mouth any bigger if you tried."

"I'm going to ignore your comment Alvin, no actually I have something I want to tell you, well you boys will understand more than the girls, but I mean they will understand their not stupid, no why would they be stupid, why would I even suggest they were?!"Dave's cheeks started burning up as he found it hard to control his excitement.

"Uh… okay… well what do you want to tell us?" Alvin said becoming increasingly more worried.

"Well you know, that first Christmas when you boys came to my house and I had a guest over?"

"Oh! You're mate!" Theodore said remembering.

"Well no she's not my mate but Claire's going to be staying with us for a couple of weeks!"

Dave didn't get the reaction he wanted. He thought they would be excited as he was but they were all silent. "W-what did I say?"

"Well firstly the girls have no idea who the hell you are talking about," Simon explained and then turned to the girls, "Claire Wilson was a 'friend' of Dave's which he so happened to really like until Alvin basically ruined their friendship."

"Yup, Alvin as usual."

"Haha cut him some slack Brittany, yeah but what we don't get is why she is staying with us?" Brittany stared from Simon to Alvin a little taken back by what happened.

"Well Claire wants to meet you all and well… her work hasn't gone well for a while so she just wanted to get away from it a bit, speaking of which she's going to be our guest and I don't really want her on the couch so could you… perhaps?"

"Humph". Alvin expressed when Ellie chirped in "Message understood! Brothers and Sisters we need to tidy up our stuff, get the stuff we need and bring them down stairs so Dave can use our room for Claire, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Theodore saluted her and Eleanor chuckled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was later that evening and the Chipmunks and Chippettes decided to sleep on the couch for the night so they could get used to it. It was Friday so there was no school the next day; to Alvin, it was pretty pointless going to school for one day and then having the weekend off but he didn't mind. Claire was coming tomorrow and Alvin had a stern talking to about behaving. Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany, Alvin and Simon were all sat on the main couch watching a film about aliens from outer space; Alvin was engrossed, the others not so much, but Simon wasn't really watching it. He was watching Jeanette sat on the armchair with the small lamp on trying to complete her Science homework, she was clearly struggling but she was never one who wanted help. Brittany let out a small scream and attached herself to Alvin's arm and Alvin being Alvin took his chance. There was another scream not of fear but of frustration as Simon saw Jeanette put her head in her hands. Despite all awkwardness he felt it only fair to help. He quietly walked over trying to not make to much noise as it would disturb the others.

"H-hi J-Jeanette… Umm would you like some help… W-with your homework?" He knew it could have gone better but he got it out.

"Hi Simon, u-umm if it isn't a problem then I wouldn't mind? She never made eye contact.

"Its fine, I-I want to help." He slid down next to her on the armchair, there wasn't much room so he gently slide his hand as if to put his arm round Jeanette. He smiled awkwardly and Jeanette made eye contact for the first time, you could just about see a faint shade of red under fur around her cheeks.

Jeanette pointed out the bits she didn't understand and Simon explained them and she nodded attentively, in no time at all they had finished and just sat and watched the film. The film was around halfway through and everyone was getting sleepy, Jeanette gently rested her head on Simon's shoulder, she looked at him for approval and he just smiled. Soon though she was fast asleep and Simon absentmindedly decided to hug her tighter as he did, Alvin looked over and saw them.

"Oi lovebirds! Stop smooching and watch the film!

"Alvin! Ssh! We were not! Can't you see she's sleeping, and anyway your one to talk…" Simon whispered back with rage. He looked over where Alvin had his arm tightly tucked around Brittany's body. Alvin just sat there and smirked to himself. Eleanor and Theodore on the other hand didn't really care. Ellie was lent on Theo's chest and he was stroking her hair as if it was completely normal. Brittany turned and smiled at her youngest sibling, then turned and gave a frown of disapproval at Jeanette. She felt Simon's eye's on her face. "Always expect the unexpected" she said quickly before settling down to sleep. This got Simon thinking.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

The sunlight came streaming through the blinds in the window creating a shaft of light which reflected off of Simon's glasses causing him to wake. Unknowingly in the night he and Jeanette some how ended up a lot closer than was comfortable but instead of flinching he stayed put. He looked around checking that his family were all still asleep, he had the sudden urge to kiss her on the forehead but knew all to well that Alvin was ready to spring… To be honest Simon hadn't been at all honest with his family. For a start, he really did like Jeanette, although he always denied it, he always said that he was giving her a 'Friendly hug' but he never really fooled anyone. He'd fell in love with her the first moment he saw her, he hated himself for not having the courage to tell her. This was his biggest and only secret, usually he would write in his Journal, but the fear that came over him even if he thought about Jeanette finding out was too over powering so he tried to bury his feeling for her in the back of his mind thinking they would go away but it resulted in the complete opposite effect.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

After everyone was awake and had breakfast they all just sat in the main lounge waiting for Dave to come back with Claire. In truth Dave didn't want the chipmunks to come especially Alvin as he knew something would mess up but he also wanted to get the emotional side of seeing his friend out the way. He didn't really want them to see he still had feelings for her because he knew he would be mocked.

As Dave approached the pickup point at the airport a familiar face came walking up.

"Claire! How nice it is to see you!" said Dave, practically running out the car and embracing Claire in a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you to Dave!" Said Claire; returning the hug. "Where are the boys?"

"Back at home thought it was for the best, plus they're with the girls, can you believe I have 6 kids now"

"Kids?"

"Their like family to me the only thing I got… well apart from you"

"Yeah well we better get moving!"

Meanwhile back in Los Angeles the Chippettes had gone off to have a shower and get changed. So the boys were left sitting on the couch. Bored. Though you could tell from Alvin's eyes that he was up to no good. Simon was about to intervene when Alvin said "What's the date today?"

"31st of January I believe" Simon said and with that Alvin just sat and waited like everyone else. The girls then came walking downstairs, Brittany, Eleanor and then Jeanette. Brittany and Eleanor made it down the stairs before Jeanette as her mind was else where as usual, then suddenly the door swung up and Dave came pounding in beaming with Claire on his heels. This startled the purple clad chippette, she jumped and as she came back down she missed the step and went tumbling down the stairs, she landed in an awkward position and there was glass all over the floor from her broken purple framed glasses. Dave, Claire and Simon ran over to her.

"Jeanette! Are you okay?" Dave worried.

"Careful there's glass all over the floor, you guys stay over there!" Claire said directing it at the 4 remaining chipmunks. Simon very carefully walked his way over to Jeanette, trying not to stand on any glass.

"Jean? Jeanne are you okay?" Simon cried as he scooped her up and lent her against his shoulder with her back to him. She was shaking violently but at the touch of her bespectacled friend she slowly calmed herself down. "I-I'm fine, just s-startled, though I-it would b-be so m-much better if I-I could s-see. Simon chuckled as he found her incredibly funny not to her amusement. He took off his glasses and handed them to her.

"I think you need to get your eye's tested again even with glasses you can trip over anything, try mine they might be a bit better for you."

Jeanette reached a paw out to take the pair of glasses but her hand was shaking out of control. Simon sighed and placed them on her face for her.

"Thanks…" Jeanette said still shaken but also completely speechless out how handsome the chipmunk looked without his glasses on, it was like she was seeing him properly for the very first time.

Unknown to the bespectacled counter parts their whole little scene was being watch by the remaining 4 chipmunks. As Simon and Jeanette disappeared upstairs; as Dave instructed Jeanette to take a time out in his room so she could have some alone time. It all kicked off.

"W-W-W-OAH!" Alvin said shocked. "Who knew Simon can charm a lady! NO! He can't be better than me! How is he better than me?!" Alvin was practically having a breakdown but with no tears. Brittany came to stand next to him and placed two paws on her hips.

"ALVIN SEVILLE! You should be happy for him! He's come out of his shell and found the girl of his dreams! You're just jealous because although you have me as your girlfriend you can't help but flirt with anyone in sight!" Brittany stormed off, Alvin on hot pursuit as Eleanor and Theodore just watched their swabbaling siblings.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon helped Jeanette make her way to the bed. He gently put her down and sat at the end of the bed. An awkward silence fell over the room for a couple of minute. Neither knowing what to say but this was the only chance they would get to speak.

"Thanks-"

"You know-"

They both started to speak at the same time.

"No you go first!" they said at the same time again. They awkwardly smiled at each other. Jeanette took off Simon's glasses and placed them by the lamp.

"Ladies first…" Simon prompted.

"Oh yeah, umm… thanks for lending me your glasses and all oh and you look really handsome without your glasses on!…" As she finished the sentence she sped up, Simon figured from nerves at what she said as he was quite taken back. Jeanette sat up and looked at Simon. Their eyes locked.

"You know Jeanette; you're really pretty without your glasses on…"


	5. Chapter 5: A distant memory

Chapter 5: A distant memory

_Jeanette smirked and began giggling. Simon's heart fluttered but he saw a twinkle of mischief in her eye._

_"W-what? What are you planning you've got that look Alvin gets when he has one of his ideas?!"_

_Jeanette still laughing managed to say; "Well I appreciate the flattery Si, but I'm afraid I'm still going to have to punish you for laughing at me. "She lifted up her small furry tail and started swishing up and down Simon's side and in seconds he was lying down, squealing like a pig with tears running down his eyes. After a minute or two he found the strength to get up and knock Jeanette back. He captured her by holding her down to the bed, pinning her down with his paws._

_"How was that fair!" He joked still slightly laughing with a big grin on his face._

_"You shouldn't have laugh-!"she broke off in mid sentence and started giggling as Simon tickled her neck, after a few seconds he gave up an plopped down beside Jeanette holding her paws firmly in his._

_"I'm sorry Jeanne but no more torture today!"_

_They just led there, gazing into each others eyes before they realized they were moving closer but as soon as they realised they pulled away. They sat up and Jeanette nudged into Simon shoulder before placing her head there. Simon took and held her tightly._

"I miss the old days…" He breathed, remembering the distant memory from back on Christmas Eve. His feelings had grown stronger than he possibly thought they could. He sighed and turned the light out and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Simonette

Chapter 6: Simonette

"Rise and shine!" Dave practically sang opening up the curtains in the living room.

"Dave it's half past 6 in the morning, why so early?" Alvin complained.

"Hey Simo- 'n' -ette-…" Dave tried to say Simon and Jeanette to quickly and managed to mash up their names. "Oops sorry guys"

"I think it sounds cute, I'm so calling you both that now when I want both of you" Eleanor chirped. Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore agreed laughing. Simon and Jeanette just blushed.

"Soo sweet!" Brittany whispered to her younger sister, who nodded agreeingly although she didn't see the look of anger cross in her eyes.

"Simon and Jeanette, you remember the program you watched about the new space rocket taking off today?" Dave was careful to get their names right, they nodded remembering the fascinating documentary. "Well Claire managed to get us free VIP tickets to watch the launch!" Everyone squealed with joy even Jeanette celebrated finally something she would enjoy though she knew she would be scared stiff of the sound and so did Simon so he just squeezed her paw acknowledging.


	7. Chapter 7: A whole new world

Chapter 7: A whole new world

The Chipmunks and Chippettes were buzzing whilst they were being given a guided tour around the rocket. All of chipmunks hurried on trying to keep up with the tour. The bespectacled pair were trailing behind taking in the sheer beauty of the rocket ship which their siblings simply did not appreciate.

Jeanette broke the silence.

"You know it's nice to be able to share this with someone who understands the beauty of it. All Brittany cares about is herself and Ellie just loves food. They don't really understand my obsession with science or reading or anything I do but it's nice to have you Simon, you understand me." Surprised at how confident she was she suddenly dropped her head in embarrassment at how cheesy she sounded.

Simon just laughed. _"I adore you Jeanne, I simply just love you to pieces_" - That's what he really wanted to say but never had the courage to do so. Jeanette felt sad as she thought he wasn't taking her seriously, Simon saw this and immediately reacted.

"Jeanne! No I didn't laugh like that, I was just taken back, and you have no idea how much that meant to me; what you said." He hugged her tightly, both as shocked as the other at the action but they still carried on. Suddenly the space under their feet jolted and thundering sound came from underneath. They knew exactly what was happening, the rocket was taking off… with them still in it. Not sure what to do Simon held Jeanette tighter and tighter. Until the others appeared around the corner searching for them.

"Quick we have to go!" Alvin shouted above the noise but no one heard. Another violent jolt, Simon looked into Jeanette's eyes which were consumed by fear they both knew what was happening and there was no way to stop it. It was their entire fault. Simon suddenly jolted into life, everyone followed as he ran to the main control room, he ordered everyone to sit down and strap in. He sat at the drivers seat, Alvin jumped in the passenger seat.

"Alvin! I'm sorry you can't Jeanette needs to be here, we know about rockets, if we put our heads together we could find a way of avoiding this!"

Reluctantly Alvin gave in and let Jeanette have the seat. She mouthed sorry to him and buckled in. No one really knew what was happening. It all happened way to quickly.

Meanwhile outside…

"MY KIDS! THERE STILL IN THE ROCKET STOP THE ENGINGE SO I CAN GET THEM OUT!" Dave yelled as loud as he could over the roar of the rocket.

"I'M SORRY SIR, BUT IF YOU CAN'T RESTRAIN YOUR EXCITEMENT THEN I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE!" The security guard completely misheard what Dave said, and with one final blast the rocket shot up and all Dave could do was wave goodbye to his family. Claire walked over, an placed a hand on his shoulder "who knows, they might find a whole new world up there."


	8. Chapter 8: Zord Serpenterra

Chapter 8: Zord Serpenterra

Simon was frantically hitting buttons, he didn't know what he was looking for, just some way to find out where they were going, or a way to contact Dave. Brittany was clinging to Alvin for dear life as she thought that her sister was incapable of flying the rocket, she was pretty convinced she was going to die. The green clad counter parts were desperately trying to calm her.

"You do know how to fly this right?" Alvin question slightly concerned.

Simon just looked at Jeanette who had her knees tucked up to her chest, rocking backwards and forwards.

"How can we! This rocket wasn't designed to have people in it!" Jeanette screeched. There was a loud bang as something broke off. Jeanette screamed, but soon calmed as the deafening noise began to quieten. Simon looked with amazement at what Jeanette had said. Although it was said out of complete fear, it made perfect sense.

"Jeanette you're a genius!" Simon explained.

"I-I am?" Jeanette questioned, whipping a tear from her cheek.

"Yes you are! The rocket isn't designed to be driven, it has an auto pilot system in it so it's already been programmed to a certain destination!" There was sigh of relief as everything Simon said began to sink in.

"Hey Si, does that mean were in space now?" Alvin asked. Simon turned around to answer when he saw Alvin flying around weightless obviously knowing the answer to his own question.

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…!" Alvin began to sing when Brittany yanked at his foot bringing him down.

"Alvin this is no time for games this is serious!" As she spoke she buckled him back in.

*Crackle…crackle…crackle*

The screen started buzzing as someone was trying to make contact with them. The Chipmunks and Chippettes jumped in surprise as a peculiar faced peered at them. It was tall with quite a large frame. It wore a long red cloak and a golden crown on it's head. As Alvin moved over he realised that it looked ever so much like a chipmunk.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?" The chipmunk said. He had obvious panic in his eyes.

Just as Simon was about to speak Alvin came along grabbed the microphone and started talking. "Greetings! This is Captain Alvin Seville speaking on board the .. Ermm… Chipmunks and Chippette vessel who is this?"

"My name is Zord Serpenterra, I am king of all Serpenterrians but our city is under attack! We need help! Thank God I found you, you are the only ones who can help us now!"

"Who's attacking you?" Simon interjected.

"The Darkmunks and Darkettes!" Alvin looked at Simon with shock on his face. "They are evil twins from your worlds Chipmunks and Chippettes all of them are exactly the same except evil!"

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief at what they heard. Zord Serpenterra eye bulged as he saw the 6 Chipmunks and realised who they were.

"Seriously?" Was all Brittany could say.

"Yes! There's Melvin, who looks like you" Zord Serpenterra said pointing at Alvin "and Seymour who looks like the blue fella and Thaeo who looks like the green male." The 3 brothers just looked at each other. " Ooh and Whitney looks like the pink one, Eloise looks like the green female and Joelle who looks like… Jeanette." Everyone looked at Jeanette as she was the only one who's name he knew.

"H-how do you know my name?" Jeanette questioned quietly.

"It doesn't matter, just please come quick!" Zord Serpenterra said as the screen went dead.


	9. Chapter 9: The moon

Chapter 9: The Moon

It had been a long time since the 3 chipmunks and their counter parts had left Earth. No one knew exactly how long as there was no way of telling but they assumed that it would be close to night fall as everyone began getting a little bit sleepy.

"Okay guys, I think we need to stay awake incase something happens but if you really need to sleep then we'll assign two people to keep watch of the screen incase Zord Serpenterra shows his face again" Simon instructed but everyone was already asleep.

"Fine I'll keep watch myself…" he muttered to himself, but unknown to him Eleanor and Theodore were lying down face to face talking.

"It's weird Theo, how we have evil doubles." Eleanor sobbed.

"I know, it'll be alright Ellie"

"Yeah but I can't help but worry for everyone's safety what if someone doesn't make it back? And what about Dave?"

"Ssh Ellie, we'll all be fine, Simon's going to take care of us and before you know it we'll be safe and sound back home." With that Theodore gently kissed Eleanor on the nose and they snuggled down to rest.

Simon watched his younger brother as he settled down, he smiled at him but also envied him for having the courage to care for Eleanor. He looked across the room to see Alvin and Brittany back to back not talking, again. He just rolled his eyes. He turned to go and sit back down on his seat when he saw Jeanette sat with her knee's tucked up to her chest, quietly sobbing to herself. A wave off sadness passed over Simon as he always hated seeing her upset, he walked over to her and sat down in front of her so that he could see her face clearly.

"Jen, Jen what's wrong?" Simon questioned. Jeanette looked up and saw the sadness and pain in Simon's eyes as he asked her.

"N-nothing, just a bit freaked out that's all" She stuttered. Simon scooted over to her and embraced her into a hug.

"I know it's a little strange Jeanette but you have to stay strong for your sisters, and for me, please?" Jeanette looked up into his eyes. Simon wiped a tear away with his paw and smiled at her.

"O-okay Simon… thanks" she smiled.

"Do you want to keep watch with me?" Simon asked, Jeanette just nodded.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Great I fell asleep!" He punished himself in his thoughts, suddenly he realised with shock that Jeanette was not with him and he wasn't even in the rocket anymore. He jumped out of bed and a piece of paper fell on the floor. He took it and read it. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked to tired. Don't worry we are all fine. I'll be back soon. Jeanette xxx" Simon just looked dazed not sure what to do. Just then his bespectacled counter part walked in carrying a blue and purple space suit.

"Oh Hi Simon! I didn't realise you were awake I would have come back sooner… but anyway you need to put his on." Jeanette said handing him the suit.

"Where are we and what happened?" Simon asked shocked.

"Oh umm well you fell asleep and then Zord Serpenterra came back on the screen, he invited us to his home on the moon, where he had food and beds so naturally we took the offer in exchange for helping him…" With that she started changing into her space suit, Simon started to as well. He was finished before Jeanette and decided to wait for her. Jeanette looked around uneasily and reluctantly pulled her hair out of the bun on top of her head. Her dark chocolate brown hair, fell down to just below her shoulders. She turned to see Simon; mouth dropped wide open. She just laugh and said

"Ellie tried to put her helmet on but her hair got in the way so she had to take it out."

"R-right…" Simon managed to choke. Jeanette just laughed at him as she pulled on her suit and made her way outside to the others. Simon and Jeanette walked out onto the surface of the moon. Jeanette just kept on walking till she reached the others meanwhile Simon look around complete amazement. He had always read about being in space but never in a million years had he ever dreamt he would get there.

"Hurry up Simon, Zord Serpenterra was just explaining to us what happened" Alvin called. Simon quickly ran over and took a seat next to Jeanette.

Zord Serpenterra began to speak:

"It wasn't that long ago that the Darkmunks and Darkettes weren't dark. They were normal and happy just like the rest of us. I don't know what happened to them but one day they were all curious to see what was on the other side of the moon, so I sent them to go have a look as my trusty soldiers, but when they came back they said nothing was there, but I knew something wasn't right you could see it in their eyes. But no one said anything so I let them be. That night they all went to bed and the next day they were all gone with just a note saying 'You did this to us, now suffer the raft of our vengeance" and now they are back."

Theodore spoke for the very first time in a while. "Then surely what ever happened to them, happened on the other side of the moon, which if you hadn't noticed, it's the dark side, the one that never faces Earth."

"Exactly" Zord Serpenterra nodded in agreement. "But for now I forbid anyone going over it just incase. I trust your sleeping quarters are alright? They were the Darkmunks and Darkettes old rooms so there a little out of date but I'm sure you'll be fine with your counter parts. It clicked in Simon's brain then that that was why Jeanette had left the note, but then worry crept in as he realised what it meant but on the plus side he could have some time to himself where he knew no one would bother him not even his room mate.

"Now eat up and rest, we've got some work to do later!" Zord Serpenterra walked off after his final command, leaving them all still sat there.


	10. Chapter 10: Never forget

Chapter 10: Never forget

Back down on Earth, Dave was pacing around the space shuttle launch headquarters. He still couldn't believe that his beloved chipmunks were lost out there in space.

" Dave please sit down, they'll be fine." Claire pleaded. Dave slowly sat down and put his head in his hands whilst Claire rubbed his shoulder.

"Mr. Seville, we know for a fact that's the space shuttle has landed safely, we also managed to get into the radio signals which connect the vessel to the Earth to see if we could talk to them, but we're afraid that no one appeared to answer. We do not know quite was has happened but the rover that was inside the rocket is searching round the moon for it's previous mission and now it's new mission to find your kids. We promise you we are doing every thing we can."

"Thank you Sir" Dave sobbed as Claire began hugging him for comfort.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brittany took off her pink space helmet as she walked into her new temporary room. She chucked her hair about to free it up a little bit, leaving Alvin; who had followed her in, slightly stunned. They both took off their space suits and hung them up on the hooks conveniently placed on the door. Alvin turned to look at Brittany;

"Brittany, what have I done wrong? Why do you hate me so much?"

*Silence*

"You can't ignore me forever Britt, we have to share a room with each other for goodness knows how long! SO we might as well get this over with!"

"You really want to know Alvin?"

"Yes Britt, I want to make it right… what ever I have done."

Brittany took out a small electronic device from her pocket and showed Alvin the writing on HIS mobile phone screen.

"Who is Charlene?"

"Oh I thought I was in deep trouble, Charlene is just a friend, I've know her for years she used to live in the tree next door to us until both of them got cut down."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Are you seriously telling me that this is what it's all about?! God heavens no Brittany, we're just friends like I said, I know I flirt a lot with people but you're the only one for me, I… l-love you Britt and never forget." Alvin stuttered over the last few words as he didn't want to let his reputation go.

"Oh thank God! I mean… I love you to…" she smiled at him and they hugged. After a long second Alvin broke the silence.

"So is this why you gave Jeanette a hard time?"

"I don't understand?"

"Oh never mind" Brittany looked confused, she fooled Alvin pretty well, he thought it was nothing and that Brittany didn't understand but infact she knew exactly what he was talking about. Truth to tell was that Brittany was dead jealous of her sister when they got shipwrecked, she wasn't used to being pushed aside and watch her little sister get called pretty and complimented every 5 minutes even if it was by Simon. As of a result of this Brittany took to making Jeanette's life a misery. Ignoring her and making fun of her, she so badly wanted her to feel the pain she had caused her to have.


	11. Chapter 11: Golden key

Chapter 11: Golden key

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor followed silently behind Zord Serpenterra as he led them through the crowd of Serpenterrians, Alvin led the 6 chipmunks confidently at the front making sure that none of the Serpenterrians were going to jump out whilst Jeanette was at the back of the group nervously looking round at the multiple of faces staring at her. Her heart picked up a beat as she realised she was trailing behind, she sped up to try and catch them but instead she fell face first onto the ground and was soon crowded by a swarm of Serpenterrians. Completely unaware they had lost someone Zord Serpenterra led on to his office, his office was at the end of long corridor. At the other end; where the 5 remaining chipmunks just came from was where an underground city was, it was mind boggling. Zord Serpenterra took the chain around his neck which revealed a small golden key, he placed in the key hole and unlocked it, he held the door open whilst he let everyone walk in but he realised that Jeanette was missing.

"Did any of you see where Jeanette went?" He asked. Everyone just look at each other in silence.

Then Brittany exploded "The klutz! She's always getting lost or falling over! I think it's about time she stopped being clumsy and done something about it!"

"Britt, she's our sister, how can you say that?" Eleanor said in a calm hoping her sister wouldn't turn on her.

Simon couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't taking care of her properly but when Brittany started Simon's blood began to boil.

"EASILY! I'm fed up of it! This time she can find her own way back then when she doesn't come back you'll all see how useless she really is!"

Simon lost it. "You take that back Brittany!"

"MAKE ME!" Brittany screamed jumping at Simon. Theodore and Eleanor caught Brittany and held her back whilst Alvin took hold of Simon.

"Guys just quit it!" Alvin barked, whilst Brittany struggled to get to Simon who was equally struggling ready to defend himself. At this point no one seemed to realised that Zord Serpenterra was still there. He just stood and watched and tried to work things out. He had a pretty good idea but didn't want to get involved.

"JUST STO-O-P!" A small voice cried. Her voice becoming shaky at the end as tears started filling up in her eyes. Simon immediately stopped struggling as he saw Jeanette melt into the ground. He was horror struck, he had made his secret crush cry. At that moment Brittany broke free and just as Jeanette put her head in her hands, Brittany shot passed, knocking Jeanette with as much force as possible until she fell to the ground with a wine of pain. Simon then broke free of Alvin's arms. Everyone thought he was going for Brittany but instead he fell to the ground by Jeanette and pulled into a bear like embrace and tears began to fall down his cheeks. This time the excuse of 'Friendly Hug' wouldn't work but he didn't care, he only cared about his Jeanette.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zord Serpenterra decided not to continue today's work as everyone was obviously unsettled. So Simon helped Jeanette back to their room. A deadly silence hang over them as they entered the room. Jeanette just sat down on the bed with a blank expression. Simon didn't know what to do so he knelt down in front of her and extended his legs so that he was eye level with her.

"J-Jeanette, I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me… I-"

Jeanette placed one of her small fingers against Simon's lips to silence him. At her touch Simon began to get butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He took his hand gently took hold of the paw that was on his lips and held in his hand.

"P-please let me finish…" Jeanette shook her head. Simon dropped her hand and placed his head on her knees and began to cry.

"Si-imon…" he looked up "I feel really faint…" Simon then saw the blood dripping from Jeanette's neck. Simon took off to their small ensuite bathroom and grabbed a small towel, he dampened it and return with the towel and a first aid kit.

"I'm going to take care of you Jen Jen, I promise I'll take better care of you."

He slowly, but gently pulled down the sleeve of Jeanette's t-shirt, to reveal her shoulder and the top area of her chest. He quickly took the dampened towel and dapped lovingly at her neck to try and soak up the blood. Jeanette smiled at him and just began laughing.

"What? What is it?"

"And I thought you were meant to be smart!" she chuckled and then pulled a bottle of tomato sauce from behind as Simon finally got the joke. "Pay back for upsetting me, I think were even now don't you?"

Simon just smiled with relief as he knew she wasn't hurt. Then he got a twinkle of emotion in his eye. Leaped up and push Jeanette down to the bed, laughing the whole.

"You have know idea how much I hate you right now, I was worried sick!"

"You should have seen your face, it was a picture!" She laughed, and Simon led down beside her so that the rims of their glasses were almost touching.

**There will be more chapters soon! I hope your enjoying it so far, please review and let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Confrontation

Chapter 12: The Confrontation

The 6 chipmunks were all stood waiting for Zord Serpenterra. After yesterdays incident he had given them the day off to resolve their differences so today they were keen to make it up to him. As he finally came into there view it was clear that he was hiding something, but he quickly hid it away when he realised that Theodore saw it.

"Okay ready for a hard day at work?" Before even allowing time to answer he carried on. "Yes good, because today we've organized a little mystery solving day. We thought it best that we try and discover what happened to the Darkmunks and Darkettes first before we try anything. Simon and Jeanette you're the brainy ones out of the bunch, I think it's your time to shine. Follow me." He began walking off so Simon and Jeanette quickly ran after him. He led them no where. Nothing was there. No one was there. Simon looked around trying to work things out but even he the smarter of the two couldn't work it out.

"This was the last spot anyone ever saw them again, we want you to look around and search for some clues which could point us in the right direction." Zord Serpenterra gave them an encouraging smile. Whilst Simon and Jeanette just looked at each other in disbelief.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what are we meant to do now?" Eleanor asked.

"Who knows Ellie, who knows" Brittany said with a sigh of boredom.

Though as she said this Alvin spotted 6 dark silhouettes walking up towards them, he looked around quickly to see if anyone else was there, but it was just the 4 remaining chipmunks. He could just make out that one was wearing a red cap with a yellow 'M' stitched on it. Theodore and the girls had now noticed too, the confrontation was about to begin.

"We need Simon, he would know what to do!" Theodore whimpered.

"Unfortunately for us he's not here, anyway we don't need him, it's time to do something for ourselves for a change." Brittany argued and for once everyone agreed. The Darkmunks and Darkettes came into view then. They looked exactly the same as the Chipmunks and Chippettes except the dark ones all had evil, beady red eyes.

"So you must be the ones Zord roped in to try and save his city." Said Melvin with a sly hint in his voice. "Well I'm sorry but that doesn't go down well in my books."

"Yeah well I don't think you've gone down well in a lot of peoples books." Alvin retaliated with the same hint of slyness in his voice.

Whitney went over the Melvin and whispered in his ear: "We out number them, lets finish them now" Melvin smiled, not a nice smile but a cruel unforgiving one. He clicked his fingers and the Evil twins sprang at them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Face it Jeanette, there is simply nothing here!" Simon groaned as he gave up. Though Jeanette appeared not to be listening instead she was staring off into the distance. Simon stood beside her and followed her gaze. He located a small flashing device on the ground. Jeanette took a few steps forward, ready to go and get the flashing device but Simon grabbed her arm and pulled her back, without saying anything he walked forward quickly to go on inspect the object. They didn't know what it was so when Simon finally got there Jeanette gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't bare to see Simon put his life on the line like that. She held her breath as Simon slowly placed his fingers under the flashing device to pick up. He did it a lot quicker than Jeanette would have thought and quickly ran over, bringing it with him.

"I think it's a watch" He said handing it to Jeanette. As Jeanette took it, it slipped out of her hand but she managed to catch it before it hit the floor, but she hit one of the buttons in the process. "AHH!" A green light shot out of the watch projecting an image of a man. Jeanette dropped it and took several steps away. Though she then realised it was a hologram.

"Umm hello? Is anyone there?" Simon called at the man in the white coat. The man turned around to reveal his face.

"Hello? Simon is that you?" the man said stunned.

"Yes… who are you?"

The man started jumping around and dancing to the bespectacled chipmunks surprise. "YES! I've done it! Wait there!" He shouted at the monitor towards Simon. "Dave Seville! Dave Seville!" The counter parts looked at each other as they heard the distant echo of the man calling their Dad's name.

"Simon?" A weary looking Dave called

"Dave! You look terrible…" Jeanette replied.

"Jeanette! Are you all okay? What happened? Wh-" Dave broke into tears then.

"We are all fine Dave perfectly, we just need to help a friend out…"

"Mr Simon Seville" The man in the white coat talked "We know that the rocket is auto piloted which means it had a set date to travel back. You have 2 more days before you must be on that rocket to get back to Earth otherwise your stuck there. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Most certainly Sir" Simon replied

"And one more thing…"


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble

Chapter 13: Trouble

"You'll never take me alive!" Alvin screeched after being released from his captor and shoved into the room where Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor were all waiting.

"Alvin, they did just take you alive…" Brittany said rolling her eyes. Alvin just looked at her laughed nervously.

Someone cleared their throat, and the whole room filled up with a ghastly, evil, dishonest voice. The 4 Chipmunks couldn't see the Darkmunks or Darkettes but they knew that they were watching. The voice continued.

"Don't be scared. We aren't going to hurt you. We just want something."

"Whatever it is you're not going to get it!" Eleanor said with some determination in her voice.

"Well no, not whilst two members of your group are still missing." The voice stopped and the group of chipmunks looked round at each other, all knowing that their beloved spectacled friends were in trouble. There was nothing they could do. Everyone sat down on the floor and heaved a big defeated sigh. Everyone that is except Alvin, not wanting to give up. He ran over to the big door which he had come through and started hitting it with his fists. "You will not hurt them! You will not hu-" His voice trailed off as he was overcome by tears. Brittany stood and trotted over to Alvin. She placed one hand on his shoulder and another hand under his chin so that she could look him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault!" And with that he slowly came to sit back down with the others. Eleanor was crying full on into Theodore's shoulder as he gently cradled her, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Ellie, Simon will be fine and he'll take care of Jeanette, making sure she doesn't trip or her hurt herself. Then they'll come find us. Trust me."

"That's not the point Theodore!" Brittany suddenly interjected. "I feel so responsible! If only I had looked after Jeanette, it's not Simon's job! It should be mine! I'm her older sister and what a terrible one I have been!" She then exploded into tears.

"Like you said Brittany, it's not any of our faults, if anything it's a bit of a coincidence…" That was quite possibly the smartest thing Alvin had ever said.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon and Jeanette ran as fast as they could back to their space shuttle. Jeanette began to struggle to keep balance, through the half being weightless and half not. She was about to trip when Simon caught her, grabbed her hand and then kept on running. They went to the spot where they had last left their brothers and sisters, but they were no where to be seen. All that was left was a red cap with the letter 'M' in bright yellow. Simon bent over to pick it up and mouthed the name 'Melvin' to himself, unknown to him that Jeanette was watching, she let out a gasp of fear and then dragged her and Simon back to the rocket.

Once they were finally there, Simon went round the back to where the space rover would have come out from if they had known it was on their in the first place. He took the back of the watch off and a panel from the side of the rocket wall. He was left with a red and blue wire in the watch and a green and yellow one in the rocket. Now all he had to do was wire them up so that they could hack into the rover's camera and see what it was seeing. After the tall man in the white coat who's name was 'John Bemis', had told them that they had set new objectives for the rover to search for the missing family of Dave Seville.

"Hmm." Simon pondered. "I believe it could be the red wire to the green wire and then the blue to the yellow wire but it could be the red wire to the yellow wire and the blue to the green… I'm not entirely sure…"

"What happens if you, I mean we, get it wrong?" This term of 'We' sounded strange in Jeanette's voice as it was something she hardly ever used, but every time she spent alone with Simon she always grew more in confidence Simon caught what she said and blushed slightly but soon turned back to the hand in matter.

"Well, one of us will get nasty electric shock."

"Do what you think is better…" Jeanette said worryingly. With that Simon connected the wires together…


	14. Chapter 14: Revealing

Chapter 14: Revealing

"Mr. Bemis! Any news?" Dave said pacing once again. He knew his family were fine now but he still worried about what task led ahead of his two bespectacled children.

"Well they definitely know what they are doing, and I have reasons to believe that they are about ready to connect the watch to the rover." Then he nodded over to the screen on the right. "You see this screen, it show's us what the rover is seeing and by the looks of things those are you chipmunks."

"Wow they're all okay!" Dave began to cheer but slowly trailed off.

"But last time we saw Simon and Jeanette they weren't with the others and if they're at the space rocket now then how are they there?" Claire spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Exactly, we are now led to believe that maybe there is something out there in space."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor all led on the floor in the room. It was bright white with blinding lights which were almost like spotlights. The floor was made of stone and as a result of this very cold. They all huddled together trying to use each others body heat for warmth. They were all shivering and for most part of it engaged in a heart to heart conversation, trying to confess anything and everything before their time was up together. Alvin though stared off into space trying to figure things out. He was thinking back to the couple of days before when they had all been watching the film about aliens. It was one of those films where the good guys always beat the bad guys but most of the time it was done by the aliens getting killed, but there was one alien who freely took and army of his kind back to outer space without a problem, this is what Alvin was trying to remember. He couldn't quite think what they done to convince them to go back. Alvin soon gave up with this idea as he just simply couldn't think but then something else clicked.

"Hey guys, that Zord Serpenterra, hasn't come looking for us yet"

"Oh yeah I forgot about him, but isn't he with Simon and Jeanette?" Brittany said.

"Well we don't know do we, it's been almost a whole day, they must be looking for us by now." Alvin sighed when he realised that the little hope he had left had been ruined. He looked around at his brothers and the two chippettes whom were almost like sisters to him. Eleanor finally stopped crying on Theodore's shoulder and took his paw and Brittany's paw in her paw. Alvin then took Brittany's and Theodore's paw as well so that they were all connected in a circle.

"I want to spend my last day coupe of days with you guys, what ever they do they will not split anymore of us up." Eleanor whined and then they all embraced in a group hug.

*BOOM!*

The girls screamed as they all jumped, pain and worry made their way into their eyes as they all hoped that that wasn't the sound of their dark twins reaching Simon and Jeanette.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

*BOOM!*

Simon and Jeanette were lying on the surface of the moon.

Silent and motionless.

The explosions happened just a few meters away from they were and sent them flying back.

Simon's nose twitched as he slowly flexed his fingers. Jeanette was hunched over him after she had already got up off the floor. She wasn't sure what happened but all she knew was that, as Simon connected the wires there was a mighty explosions. Simon had grabbed her and as they impacted the ground, he through her in front of him so that he hit the ground first. Then Simon gently sat up expecting pain to shoot all over him body, but it didn't. He kicked himself mentally. Of course he wasn't hurt, the reason everything felt as if it was in slow motion was because it was. The gravity on the moon was so much less that he and Jeanette simply floated back down.

"Simon? Simon? Are you okay?" Jeanette said gently as she placed to paws nervously on his shoulders.

"Jeanne, relax! Breathe! I'm fine, not hurt at all!" He looked at the pain and hurt in Jeanette's violet eyes. They sat there, Simon just sat still with Jeanette kneeling with her paws on his shoulders still. Simon just watched until all pain was removed from her eyes but then confusion replaced it.

"If you're fine then what happened?" She said looking over to where a few seconds ago they had just been, next to where they were was the rover. It smoked violently as it finally wheeled to a stop. Hastily Jeanette got to her feet and walked over to it, closely followed by Simon. There was a small note attached.

_'If you want to see your family again, follow the direction in which the rover had come, we will meet you there._

_Your worst nightmare._

_P.S make sure you're not follow'_

"Lovely aren't they?" A voice came from behind them." I'm surprised that even you two couldn't work out that from the start that thing's weren't right."

They quickly turned round, as they didn't realise someone had been watching them. "Zord Serpenterra, what are you talking about?" Jeanette squealed quite frightened.

"Clue's kind of in the name, sweetheart" He replied a wicked smile across his face. Simon took a step in front of Jeanette, putting her behind him as Zord Serpenterra said the word sweetheart. Zord Serpenterra turned away and slid out of his own body to the horror of the two chipmunks… "HISS!"


	15. Chapter 15: Serpent

Chapter 15: Serpent

"HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM! CODE RED! THERE IS SOMETHING ON THE MOON AND IT'S DANGEROUS!" John Bemis was screaming down the microphone to his employees as he, Dave and Claire watched as the rover went towards the Darkmunks and Darkettes. They sprang at it and started pulling it apart. The camera kept on turning on and off as it was rattled about until eventually it was pulled off. With one shove the rover started rolling across the surface. There was nothing they could do.

"Wait that means Simon and Jeanette can't use the footage anymore…" Dave broke down into tears once more. As he realised is was all over.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zord Serpenterra came slivering up towards Simon who turned around and pulled Jeanette into a giant hug. He whispered in her ear "Don't be scared Jen, Jen. Trust me" He then whipped around ready to confront the creature ahead.

"Hmm clear now isn't it…" said Zord Serpenterra

"Yes, should have known from the start that anyone with Serpent in their last name weren't going to be cute and cuddly."

"I'm sorry now but you've got in the way of my plans…" He screeched and then striked! Simon swung his arms around Jeanette and put her in front of him. Jeanette's mind was full of fright as she couldn't quite believe what Simon had done. She ready herself for the deathly pain that was to come, she rather it hurt her than him but nothing happened. She unclenched her eyes to see that the Serpent had stopped, venom was dripping from his fangs as his mouth was open ready to bite but he just stopped. Simon pulled Jeanette out of the way grabbed the remains of the rover and smacked it into the Serpent's mouth. He took hold of Jeanette's paw and ran the way the rover had come. Jeanette was too dazed to say anything so just kept quite. Then two shadows sprung in front of them.

It all went dark.


	16. Chapter 16: The truth behind the lie

Chapter 16: Truth Behind The Lie

The two giant doors swung violently open into the room where the chipmunks and their counter parts had been waiting. Simon and Jeanette were thrown in and fell to the ground as the door was bolted up again. Alvin and Theodore ran over to Simon and picked him up from the floor, Alvin patted him on the back whilst Theodore gave Simon a massive hug.

"It's good to see you too Theo!" Simon replied to Theodore's hug.

"Good to have you back, bro" Alvin punched Simon lightly on the arm.

Meanwhile the Chippettes ran over to Jeanette and smothered her in a well deserved hug. Jeanette hugged them back just as tightly. None of them spoke as they just enjoyed each others company, Jeanette looked up to see the boys were looking at them. A tear rolled down Jeanette cheek as she smiled happily. She gently nudged her sisters away and ran over to where Simon was and flung her arms around his neck. Simon had complete shock on his face but soon stopped being embarrassed enough to put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Everyone just stood and stared slightly confused by the sudden rush of emotions.

"Very touching isn't it…" The voice returned. Jeanette took arms away from Simon's neck, Simon looked as if he was about to let Jeanette go but he just loosened his grip slightly, giving Jeanette no choice but to gently rest her paws against him chest.

"Now were all together, what do you want?" Eleanor shouted back at the voice from Theodore's side.

"We want your lives."

"Our lives?" Brittany questioned.

Then another spoke; female this time. "We aren't going to kill you, we just want to take your place on Earth, have the fame the fortune but most importantly the chance to sing."

Through out this Jeanette didn't speak once. She was trying to work things out piecing them together in her mind. She had an idea.

"How about you start by telling us why you can't sing?" Jeanette interjected. This time Simon let go, stunned as everyone at her sudden outburst.

"Our leader Zord Serpenterra was never particularly nice to us. We would sing to crowds at concerts. For our and their enjoyment. One day Zord Serpenterra decided to join us on stage…" The female voice trailed off.

A slightly higher female voice took its place. Eloise.

"He sang into the microphone and to everyone's horror the noise that came out was just dreadful. The Serpenterrians booed their own King of stage. He wasn't very happy about it so it banned us from going into his city ever again, sending us all the way to the other side of the moon. So ever since we've been trying to expose the truth behind his lie."

Alvin moaned in disapproval.

"See that whole story is true, but you fell for the same lie we did." She looked around to see if anyone understood her. Of course Simon was the only one who really did. There was still silence from where ever the Darkmunks and Darkettes were. "Well I'll make a deal, if you come down here, and let us go safe sound by the end of the day, I'll tell you what you can do."

There was another moment of silence before the first voice that spoke; which was Melvin, spoke: "Okay, but if you double cross us, you'll be sorry." The speakers shut off and the light buzz from them stopped, everyone looked at Jeanette as if she was crazy, everyone except Simon who had only slightly caught onto her plan but none the less still didn't know what was quite going on in her head. The one thing that sent him crazy the most.

The Darkmunks and Darkettes walked into the big white room. Melvin was at the front with Brittany by his side. He nodded to the rest who immediately took a place behind one of their 'look a likes' except Joelle who stood behind Alvin. As Melvin came walking up to Jeanette. Melvin raised a paw to gently stroke Jeanette's cheek when a menacing growl came from her counter part.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Simon was soon down on his knees after his evil twin Seymour punched him in the back.

Despite the warning Melvin carried on. "See sweetie, if you double cross us that's what going to happen."

Jeanette gulped and then began. "If you can expose who Zord Serpenterra really is then I'm pretty sure the Serpenterrians will rise up against him…" She nervously looked over to Simon who was still on the floor.

"I-I don't understand?" Melvin questioned.

"It's okay we didn't understand at first either." She looked over at Simon who this time gave an encouraging smile. "The clues in the name; Serpenterra. If you break it down into words you get two, Serpent and Terra."

Seymour clicked his fingers as he got it. "Serpent! He's a serpent! Really?"

"Yep we saw it with our own eyes, he just shedded his skin and there was a bright green snake in front of us."

Seymour looked over at Melvin to see if should punish Simon for talking but he shook his head and cautioned him to continue.

"But we know he's got one weakness."

"We do?" Jeanette said surprised.

"Yes we do!" Simon turned to look at Jeanette whilst he explained. "Well you see from the first moment we saw him, he knew your name, and he was worried about you and then he called you sweetheart. I came to the conclusion that he has a soft spot for Joelle and as you are almost identical, he mentally couldn't bite you when I through you in front of him" Simon smirked with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Prove it!" Melvin said.


	17. Chapter 17: The plan

Chapter 17: The plan

The 12 Chipmunks and Chippettes all hid behind the rocket as they peered to see Zord Serpenterra talking to his people. He was no long a Serpent; no one said anything whilst they listened.

"My fellow Serpenterrians! We have traitors among us! The 6 Chipmunks and Chippettes have betrayed and must be taken down…"

"You're already on thin ice, missy!" Melvin almost yelled at Jeanette whilst pinning her to the rocket.

"Wait! I have a plan" Alvin whispered.

"What?" Melvin spun round to confront his twin.

"Well it's unusual for me to pay and attention when the nerds start speaking but we can use Jeanette or Joelle for this. Some how force him to come out of his skin in front of everyone and use either of the girls as a distraction!"

"Absolutely not Alvin! I won't let you put Jeanette life on the line like that." Simon said protectively.

"Like you did with her!" Alvin squabbled back.

Thaeo spoke out for the first time "Hey Joelle, have you still got that camera we took off of the rover?"

"Yeah why?" Joelle replied.

"Well if we use it to capture him on tape…"

"Then we can wire it into the rocket and use the watch to project it to the Serpenterrians! You're a genius The-… I mean Thaeo!" Simon interrupted.

"Find them my soldiers! And bring them back alive so I can finish them off!" Zord Serpenterrians speech finished and a load of cheering came from the crowd.

"It's show time people!" Melvin said. Everyone stood up and made their way towards the crowd.


	18. Chapter 18: Snake bite

Chapter 18: Snake Bite

"Mr. Seville, your family have 2 hours to be on that ship otherwise they aren't coming back. We can't get in contact with Simon or Jeanette the watch seems to be in use for something else but we're not quite sure."

"Okay thank you Mr. Bemis."

"Hold on! What's that?" Claire pointed towards the rover camera screen. There were a few hairy fingers over the lenses but a clear picture was coming through.

"Is that a chipmunk?" Dave said shocked.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Turns out my fellow Serpenterrians that you don't need to go out or miss the show it's come to us!" Zord Serpenterra announced. "Anything to say for yourselves before you die?"

"Haha, yeah actually, care to explain about your last name?" Brittany used a gossiping tone of voice, one that got people really flared when they were on the end of it.

He quickly focused his attention on Simon and then on Jeanette. "Oh so you told your little friends then?" With that Zord Serpenterra jumped out of his chipmunk body and in his place appeared a large green snake. It had got bigger and now ad a dangerous red line down it's back to its tail. The 12 furry animals all scattered in different directions.

Alvin and Brittany ran off with Melvin and Whitney, as the snake came rattling towards them, Whitney fell over a big stone, Alvin picked it up and through at the serpent the others soon followed. They all quickly took cover when Zord spat venom and hissed in pain he then slid off. "Yeah! Never mess with the Alvinator!" Alvin puffed out him chest.

Thaeo was holding the camera wobbling it lots as the serpent shakily made its way towards him. Theodore, Eleanor and Eloise were also with him.

"Hey we might be small and chubby but we're not good to eat!" Eloise said.

"Yeah we're all fat no meat!" Eleanor added but it appeared that the serpent wasn't looking for them though they didn't realise. Eloise and Eleanor high-fived as they thought they had defeated the serpent. They ran over to where Alvin and the others were, but Simon, Seymour, Jeanette and Joelle were no where to be seen.

Simon and Seymour were one side the rock whilst Jeanette and Joelle were the other side. The serpent came up to them flicking his head between them happy that they were split up. He went towards the girls.

"You know how much you upset me when I was on stage, everyone was laughing I knew that, but Joelle you broke my heart that day, I thought you of all people wouldn't laugh or boo me off but you did." the serpent swayed from side to side.

"I said I was sorry I couldn't help myself!" Joelle said cowering away.

"Then once more I thought you liked me, your silent little flirts and then you went off with him!" He spat at Seymour. Jeanette stood their eyes wide open with shock.

"I always said that I never loved you but you ever listened. Anyway I couldn't love you now; you would just eat me for breakfast!" Joelle screamed at Zord when he talked about her boyfriend that way.

The serpent let out one mighty scream, with his tail he took out Simon sending him flying. "Simon!" Jeanette screeched as she saw him fall down to the floor.

"Leave them alone!" Shouted Melvin, now holding the camera.

The serpent spun round and pounced at Seymour. Jeanette looked at Joelle then Seymour; she saw how much love she had for him. She then looked over at Simon who looked back at with shock on his face. She knew if it was him, she couldn't live with herself. Jeanette leapt over the rock and in front of the Serpent.

"NOO!" Simon screeched as he saw Jeanette's blur. The other ran over to him picked him up and hugged him. The last they saw was Jeanette jumping in front of the jaws of the Serpent.

Jeanette clenched up her eyes as she fell to the ground knocking Seymour straight out the way. The snake went to take a bite, but slowly closed his mouth as he saw the whimpering chippette sob to herself. He then realised that he was about to bite the wrong person. The one person who done him no wrong and just reminded him of his feelings. The serpent slowly slivered away from her, as he backed up, some of the Serpenterrians jumped him from behind and tied him down. All the chipmunks watched in horror as Jeanette was left lying there. Joelle was still behind the rock where her and Jeanette were a few seconds ago. Silently she scampered over to Jeanette and bent over her. She placed her paws on Jeanette's arm and shook her lightly.


	19. Chapter 19: Home

Chapter 19: Home

Dave cried into Claire shoulder as they saw everything that just happened. She hugged him and started stroking the back of his head. "Sshhh!" she hushed him. John Bemis looked in amazement at the screen though what had just happened what horrific he was still intrigued by the emotional side of things and the fact that they used the camera and the watch to send them an image of what was happening.

"Mr Seville, I know this probably isn't the right time, but they will be back they have 30 minutes to get back on the ship and they know it, when they get back we can treat her we can also pay for mental therapy if required."

"Mental therapy? Who would need that?" Dave cried.

"Well appears to me that the boy who we spoke to earlier with glasses is really quite attached to her." Dave allowed his eyes to glance at the screen, he watched in pain as he saw Simon mentally breakdown as he thought his beloved Jeanette was dead.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jeanette, Jeanette, he's gone, it's me Joelle." Jeanette peaked through her eyelashes as she saw a familiar face looking down at her. She waited for the pain, and Joelle could see that and she just laughed.

"How can she laugh at a time like this?" Simon cried spluttering everyone with tears. They didn't know what to say.

"Jeanette your fine, you didn't get bitten."

"I didn't?"

"No, Simon's theory about him was corrected, Zord couldn't harm you."

"Wait it Seymour alright? And Simon?" At that Joelle flung her arms around Jeanette.

"He's perfectly fine thanks to you! I can't believe you saved him for me… why?"

Jeanette coughed a little and then smiled. "I figured I couldn't let my twin be sad for the rest of her life… but also I know that if it was Simon…"

Joelle nodded and peered over her shoulder at him. "He really like you, you know that? He's crying his eyes out his thinks your dead they all do."

Jeanette blinked a thousand times. "Well best prove them wrong." Joelle got to her feet and stretched out her paws to help Jeanette up. No one was watching they were all in tears whilst the Darkmunks and Darkettes comforted them. Jeanette rose up and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She took the tiniest step forward just to be sure she was fine. Eleanor looked up between her tears and saw Joelle and Jeanette as they carefully walked over. "Look! Look! Everyone!" was all Eleanor managed to say before breaking free of her sister's grasp and running towards Jeanette. Jeanette couldn't help but grin and cry at how much love her small sister could give. Joelle left her to go stand by Seymour who pecked her lightly on the cheek. Brittany then flew over hugging her sister.

"Jeanette! I'm so sorry! Really truly! I never should have called you klutz or anything-…" Jeanette put a finger on Brittany mouth to stop her.

"Excuse me girls but there is a time and place for this and right this no it we only 10 minutes to get on the rocket before it takes off! And I have a certain young man to care of…" They all looked over at Simon who had his head buried into his hands. Brittany and Eleanor released Jeanette. The others joined Eleanor and Brittany and started saying goodbye after over hearing what Jeanette said.

Jeanette walked calmly and slowly towards Simon trying not to well up with tears. She sat in front of him and took his hands. He tilted his head up and the firs thing he saw were Jeanette glimmering violet eyes. He put one arm under both her knees and the other behind her back pulled her over planted on his lap where he cradled her like a baby and hugged her as tight as he could. Tears fell silently down her face and onto the back off his neck. He pulled away slightly and placed his forehead onto Jeanette's and closed his eyes. He breathed in her sweet smell as he struggled to calm himself.

He opened his eyes and gazed into Jeanette's, he could see how much love and pain were in them as she stared back. "I-I t-think I l-lo-…" Simon was cut of mid sentence by Alvin grabbing his arm.

"Sorry bro! But we have to go the rocket's about to launch!" Alvin yanked Simon who quickly grabbed for Jeanette's poor. And ran to the space ship. It was time to go home.


	20. Chapter 20: Shells, Part 1: Alvin

Chapter 20: Shells

Part 1: Alvin

It had been exactly 1 week that the Chipmunks and Chippettes had been in space and exactly 1 week they had been back. Lots of things had changed. For Alvin being on the moon without his brother Simon for most of the time really affected him. In his absence Alvin felt some what responsible for the safety of his remaining family. As a result of this Alvin had only received one shouting at the whole week for his behaviour, which was some kind of record for him. At school when he got back from he started telling his story to his friends. It shot around the school in no time and he became even more popular. People he wouldn't even talk to normally like Simon's chess club friends began to speak to him and he actually enjoyed engaging in a conversation with them he found them really quite interesting. Not only was his popularity on the boost but so was his school work, this shot of new self confidence had meant he wanted to impress everyone. Especially Dave. Now that Dave had finally confessed his love for Claire, Alvin didn't want to ruin it, again so he asked his brother Theodore for a lesson in cooking and also asked Simon for help with some homework which he hardly ever done. Dave was very happy and praised his eldest son.

The main thing that had changed though was that Alvin allowed himself to show his true feelings. His feelings for Brittany had gotten stronger everyday, and he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. To his surprise Brittany started to cry with happiness and she was finally sure he didn't like Charlene and now every lunch time they would sit together, paw in paw linking their to tables together. This resulted in Ryan; Alvin's best friend to fall in love with Brittany's best friend Jennifer.


	21. Chapter 21: Shells, Part 2: Brittany

Chapter 21: Shells

Part 2: Brittany

Brittany had a tough week ahead of her when she first came back. On the plus side Alvittany was official. This pleased her immensely as she became far more popular with the jocks and she was happy for Jenifer who was now with Ryan. But she still felt guilty about the way she treated Jeanette so after a couple of days of being pack Brittany sat Jeanette so they could talk.

"Hey Brit! What's up?"

"Hey Jen, have you got a minute? I need to talk to you. "

"Sure." Jeanette sat down slightly unsure. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Look, I really admire what you did for Joelle. I would have never thought in a million years that I would save say for example Theodore for Eleanor so that she wouldn't be upset."

"Thanks Britt!"

"I haven't finished yet" Jeanette motioned her self silently zipping her mouth shut locking it and throwing the key away. "I know we've had a rough few months. I wish I could go back in time and take back everything I said to you. Ever since I first saw Simon take an interest in you I got jealous. I couldn't understand how I hadn't got anyone yet, everything I said to you was out of envy, your pretty, clever, smart and most importantly you're my sister and I love you. Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course Britt!" They hugged and for the first time in the last 6 months did Brittany feel truly happy.


	22. Chapter 22: Theonor

Chapter 22: Theonor

Theodore and Eleanor's relationship grew stronger. Eleanor felt like she could confide in him more as he understood more than he makes out but she still wished he wouldn't be so shy in asking her out on dates or taking her paw. Theodore on the other hand thought he was the luckiest person in the world to have Eleanor. He never let her out of his sight, they did everything together and even managed to get an A* in the cookery lesson together creating the most beautiful melt in your mouth Victoria Sponge Cake, it was sweetly decorated with little purple and pink roses. Theodore and Eleanor's relationship took Dave by surprise when he finally found out. One day they were all sat at the dinner table and as Theodore was thanking Eleanor for a lovely he gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Theodore did you just kiss Ellie on the cheek? My god you did! How long have you been together?"

"A couple of weeks…" Theodore sulkily said thinking he was about to get shouted at.

"Hey cheer up Theodore, I don't mind, just try and keep it away from the diner table okay?"

"Okay Dave!" Theodore cheered up instantly.

"That goes for all of you, I don't mind who you fall in and out of love as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

That was also the day Alvittany was officially declared.


	23. Chapter 23: Complicated feelings

Chapter 23: Complicated feelings

Simon didn't know how to tell Jeanette how he felt. He liked her from the first moment he saw her, this had now been several years. He was going to tell her back on the moon when he realised that he needed to tell her before she had a near death experience again, but just as he was about to something always had to get in the way. One night, a few weeks later, Dave was out on a date with Claire and on the way home he was going to pick up Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor from their party. Simon and Jeanette had also been invited, but Jeanette politely declined saying she had homework, and Simon just didn't want to go also it came him the perfect motive to talk to Jeanette.

Jeanette was lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book so Simon gently tapped the door to make sure he wasn't disturbing.

"You can come in Simon." She said cheerfully with a smile.

"Thanks, umm Jeanette can I talk to you?"

"Of course" she sprang up and sat down on her bed lying against the pillows, she patted the space next to her indicating for him to join her, so he nervously sat down.

"Well you see, there's this…g-girl and I know her quite well, but I have so many complicated feelings for her and I don't know how to tell her, so if you were in my shoes how would you tell this guy?"

Jeanette heart sank a little, but she smiled hiding it and answered. "Personally I would want to know if someone liked me so naturally I would tell this person how I felt, but me being shy I still haven't managed to do so yet."

"Okay…you know when I was trying to tell you something but I couldn't because we had to leave for the space rocket?" Butterflies began to fly in Simon's stomach as he remembered that day. One of the worst and best days of his life.

"Yes…" Jeanette breathed slowly but jumped a little as Simon took her paws and gently squeezed them.

"Well what I'm trying to say is…-" Jeanette placed one of her small delicate fingers against his lips.

"I love you Simon. Always have. Always will."

Simon's heart beat raised and his face lit up. "R-really?"

Jeanette just nodded. "You like me back though, don't you?" she then questioned. Simon rolled his eyes and leant in. He breathed in her scent for a few seconds before gently raising her chin and pressing his lips to hers. Electricity flickered through them both as they shared this special moment. They parted and lent down on the bed. Jeanette cuddled into him whilst his stroked her hair.

"Does that answer your question?" He smiled and kissed her gently but tenderly on the forehead.


End file.
